


Сон в Рождественскую ночь

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fish out of Water, Humor, Male Friendship, Out of Character, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: На шестом году Гарри остается один на Рождество в пустынном Хогвартсе и видит очень реалистичный сон о далекой-далекой галактике.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

_Попробуем заснуть под пятницу,  
Под пятницу, под пятницу,  
Во сне вся жизнь на нас накатится  
Салазками под Новый год_  
Юрий Визбор, «Сон под пятницу»

Гарри точно помнил, что заснул он в пустой гриффиндорской спальне, укутавшись одеялом с головой, чтобы не слышать унылых завываний ветра за окном. Но проснулся он совершенно в другом месте – в просторной комнате, залитой ярким солнцем, на шикарных простынях и очень удобной кровати. Кроме того, Гарри со смущением осознал, что за время своего сна не только он сам переместился куда-то, но и его пижама переместилась в совершенно другое место – под одеялом он лежал голым.  
«Эротический сон! – в ужасе подумал герой всея магической Британии. – Лучше бы Вольдеморт приснился! Как я теперь лучшему другу в глаза посмотрю? Или еще хуже... как я теперь лучшей подруге в глаза посмотрю?»  
О том, что в ночь под Рождество порой бывает и хуже, и ему мог бы привидеться эротический сон не с Джинни или Гермионой, а с Вольдемортом, Гарри не подумал, потому что он был скромным и воспитанным мальчиком.  
Гарри закрыл глаза, повернул голову набок и решительно глаза открыл, готовый мужественно встретить любое искушение.  
Вместо искушения рядом с кроватью стоял Добби, в довольно стильном коричневом плаще, накинутом на белый подрясник.  
\- Фух, - облегченно сказал Гарри, теряясь, впрочем, в догадках, спит он сейчас или бодрствует. – Классный прикид, Добби. А то ты все ходишь в одном носке сам-знаешь-на-чем, как Red Hot, прости Господи, Chili Peppers.  
Добби в ответ только постриг ушами и прикрыл глаза с выражением неземной мудрости на лице.  
\- Избранному, в Совет только что вошедшему, спать вместо заседаний не следует, - изрек Добби и неспешно направился к выходу, опираясь на палочку.  
«Вот не повезло, - подумал Гарри. – Всю жизнь Избранный, спать ляжешь – и во сне Избранный. Хотя сон хороший – комната красивая, кровать удобная. Жаль, что в жизни Избранных так не ценят...»  
В этот момент дверь, за которой только что скрылся Добби, снова открылась, и в комнату вошел крепкий бородатый шатен в таком же, как у только что ушедшего Добби, плаще и подряснике. «Учитель Кеноби, - вдруг вспомнилось Гарри. – Добрый, сдержанный... как Люпин?» Гарри чуть было не вздохнул с облегчением, но, взглянув на учителя Кеноби свежим взглядом, Гарри заметил, что характером тот совсем не похож на Люпина – движения и взгляд выдавали в нем человека решительного, сурового и самонадеянного, хотя последнее он не очень успешно скрывал.  
\- Энакин, - как можно ласковее сказал Кеноби, но прозвучало это все равно как «руки-ноги оборву!», и робкий в повседневной жизни Гарри чуть не нырнул под одеяло от страха, - назначение в Совет в твоем возрасте – это большая честь. Ни один юноша двадцати трех лет еще не был причислен к двенадцати мудрейшим джедаям.  
«От скромности член Совета Кеноби не помрет», - подумал про себя Гарри, неожиданно для себя вспоминая не только имя вошедшего, но и часть его биографии.  
\- Я понимаю, ты огорчен тем, что тебя не сделали магистром, - продолжал Кеноби. – Но, в конце концов, ты генерал, конфидент главы Республики...  
\- Я понимаю, учитель, - смиренно ответил Гарри, думая о том, что хорошо бы не просыпаться, и ну его, этот Хогвартс с Вольдемортом вместе, когда здесь карьера уже задалась. – Для меня было бы чересчур требовать большего.  
\- Я горжусь тобой, Энакин, - удивленно сказал Кеноби, и это прозвучало как «Ты чего, обалдел?». – Ты станешь по-настоящему могущественным и мудрым джедаем.  
\- Спасибо, учитель, - смущенно ответил Гарри, и Кеноби удивился еще больше, потому что Энакин в ответ на такие слова либо расплывался в улыбке, либо высокомерно заявлял, что он и так круче крутого кипятка.  
\- Послушай, - сказал Оби-Ван уже нормальным голосом, понимая, что с учеником что-то не так, и с этим надо как-то бороться. – Раз уж ты все равно заседание Совета проспал, пойдем в фехтовальный зал?

Последнее время Энакин чувствовал, что его жизнь идет куда-то не туда. Начать с того, что Падме перестала ему сниться в эротических снах, а стала сниться в снах драматических и с претензией на глубокий скрытый смысл. Затем в тех же снах Энакину стал сниться Кеноби, которого ему и в жизни хватало. Энакин не стал ждать, пока Кеноби начнет ему сниться в эротических снах, и решил действовать.  
Сначала Энакин обратился за советом к Йоде. Йода пооткрывал и позакрывал глаза, как большая гуманоидная кукла, и, как всегда, дал наименее подходящий Энакину совет.  
\- То, что любишь, - отпусти, - изрек Йода и снова закрыл глаза.  
«А на руках тебе не сплясать?» - чуть было не ответил Энакин, который вырос в обществе татуинских механиков, но все же сдержался.  
Затем Энакин посетил Палпатина, который в разгар войны слушал оперу и всем своим видом выражал презрение к гражданскому долгу канцлера. Палпатин, как закаленный в парламентских дискуссиях и предвыборных кампаниях политик, на вопросы Энакина так и не ответил, но толкнул вместо ответа речугу минут на сорок, про Дарта Плэгиуса Мудрого, стороны Силы, власть над смертью, осознанную жизнь и космические корабли, бороздящие Большой Театр. К концу речи Палпатина Энакину смертельно захотелось чем-то ему вмазать, можно даже мечом, но он снова сдержался.  
\- Большое спасибо, канцлер, - вежливо сказал Энакин. – Вы многое очень верно подметили. Я обязательно передам все это Совету джедаев, и, уверен, они скоро зайдут вас поблагодарить.  
Палпатин при этих словах почему-то сильно напрягся.  
Оставалось последнее средство, к которому учитель Оби-Ван прибегал, когда что-то не понимал в астрономии, то есть почти всегда. Энакин зашел в любимый кабак учителя, сел за стол и стал ждать, когда к нему подойдет пузатый хозяин, палочка-выручалочка Оби-Вана.  
Пока хозяин не шел, Энакин пил одну за одной и думал о том, что в его жизни идет не так, кроме снов, конечно. Чем больше пустела бутылка перед ним, тем больше он убеждался в том, что не так идет слишком многое. И в ту минуту, когда Энакин почти дошел до вывода, что джедаи загубили его молодую жизнь и хорошо бы за это сжечь их Храм к ситховой матери, за его столик присел хозяин, тонко чувствующий момент.  
\- Ты меня понимаешь? – пьяно спросил Энакин, который уже несколько минут до прихода кабатчика думал вслух.  
\- Понимаю, - уверенно ответил хозяин кабака, не слышавший ничего из его бормотания, и поставил на стол новую бутылку, стоимостью в пять раз против предыдущей.  
\- Мне двадцать пять, и я до сих пор не знаю, чего хочу, - сформулировал через минуту Энакин, душа которого под влиянием алкоголя и сочувственного взгляда кабатчика начала слышать музыку сфер.  
\- Но если б ты мог выбирать себя, ты снова бы стал собой? – утвердительно сказал кабатчик, и они с Энакином пожали друг другу руки.  
Дальнейшее Энакин помнил нечетко и пришел в себя, только когда над его ухом заревел блендер.  
\- Предположим, что любую Вселенную можно представить как четырехмерное псевдориманово многообразие, - внушительно говорил кабатчик, который тоже выпил, за счет Энакина, и вспомнил, чему его учили на физтехе. – А Избранного будем считать неподвижной точкой. Следишь за полетом мысли?  
\- Нет, - честно сказал Энакин, и кабатчик немедленно набулькал ему на три пальца.  
\- Ну вот представь себе две четырехмерные гиперплоскости, - привел кабатчик простой пример. – Например, в пятимерном пространстве.  
Энакин проглотил налитое и представил все довольно живо.  
\- И представь, что они скрещивающиеся, - продолжал кабатчик, смешивая коктейль.  
\- В шестимерном пространстве, - уточнил Энакин, которому снова захорошело.  
\- Рюхаешь! – уважительно сказал кабатчик и бухнул на стол перед Энакином коктейль «Снятая голова». – А теперь мы их вроде как искривим, и пусть они будут гладкими и даже дважды дифференцируемыми, - кабатчик посмотрел на Энакина как иллюзионист на публику и изобразил каждой рукой по искривленной четырехмерной гиперплоскости, - опа! и у них есть общая точка. Точка касания, понимаешь?  
\- И чего? – ответил Энакин и посмотрел на коктейль.  
\- А вот самому интересно, - признал кабатчик. – Если касание идет по Избранному, то ты только выпей – и ух!  
\- Точно ух? – для порядка спросил Энакин, поднимая стакан с коктейлем, который намешал для него кабатчик.  
И немедленно выпил.


	2. Chapter 2

_Девчонка в довоенном платьице,  
И шар воздушный катится.  
Четверг за нас за всех расплатится  
И чистых пятнице сдает._  
Юрий Визбор, «Сон под пятницу»

Гарри стоял посреди фехтовального зала и с интересом рассматривал свой световой меч, чувствуя, как воспоминания Энакина постепенно заполняют его сознание. Прежде всего ему хотелось докопаться в памяти Энакина до фехтовальных премудростей, потому что что-то говорило ему, что светлый джедай Кеноби отличается от злого чудовища василиска тем, что от василиска можно отмахаться и без умения фехтовать, а вот Кеноби неумехе, чего доброго, оттяпает руку.  
Первое, что случайно попалось Гарри в памяти Энакина, были лекции Йоды о философии фехтования и контроле над эмоциями, которые хулигана и бедокура Скайуокера сотню раз заставляли прослушивать в виде наказания. Гарри был добрым и доверчивым юношей, из числа тех, кто способен таскаться вечерами к малознакомому деду выслушивать воспоминания о его молодости, даже тогда, когда время не ждет и давно пора срочно научиться хотя бы боевому минимуму аврорской магии. А потому он даже не стал доискиваться, при каких обстоятельствах лекции Йоды попали в память Энакина, и принялся истово и всерьез их прокручивать в своей голове, стоя с глуповатым и отсутствующим лицом, которое, впрочем, вполне сходило за лик медитирующего джедая.  
Оби-Ван, который в молодости был обалдуем покруче Энакина, тоже когда-то слушал в наказание лекции Йоды, и даже запомнил, что перед боем образцовому джедаю надо помедитировать. Но внутренне Оби-Ван с этим никогда согласиться не мог, памятуя о том, как медитация перед решающей схваткой довела Квай-Гона до цугундера и деревянного макинтоша. Конечно, своему падавану он рассказывал о пользе боевой медитации, как того требовали правила джедайского воспитания, но никак не ожидал, что после двенадцати лет жульничества, отлынивания и притворства, Энакин с этим согласится и застынет в фехтовальном зале как чучело. Сначала Кеноби прикрыл глаза и изобразил на лице спокойствие и довольство. Затем приоткрыл один глаз и выразительно посмотрел на Энакина, как бы говоря: «Ну да, в Кодексе написано именно так, но можно ведь и как всегда, по-людски!» Потом Кеноби открыл оба глаза и нетерпеливо взъерошил бороду. Наконец, ему захотелось влепить Энакину затрещину, и в своем раздражении Кеноби дошел до того, что ему даже не пришло в голову, что негоже раздавать затрещины за следование джедайскому Кодексу.  
От затрещины Гарри спасло только то, что лекции Йоды внезапно кончились, и воспоминания перескочили к тускенской деревушке, в которой умирала Шми Скайуокер. «А он тоже сирота, - сочувственно подумал Гарри об Энакине и с горечью добавил: - Но он хотя бы знал свою мать». Воспоминание о тускенах шло тем временем своим чередом, и в густом предрассветном сумраке пустыни вспыхнул и завертелся безжалостный меч Энакина. Гарри сначала испытал от увиденного шок, но потом мысли Энакина взяли верх, и Гарри стало казаться, что кровная месть должна выглядеть именно так. «Так их всех! Так! – в ярости приговаривал про себя Гарри, погружаясь все глубже в воспоминания Энакина, а в реале все крепче сжимая рукоять его же меча своей железной рукой. – Так вот и надо этого Вольдеморта! И на Лестранжиху его круциатусов не жалеть! И Дурслям оставить! И Малфоя не забыть! И Снейпа! И Винду, наглеца черномазого! И Уотто хобот оторвать! И Амбридж руку отрубить! И Дуку обе!» Воспоминания и мысли Избранных постепенно перемешивались, приводя Избранных к поразительному согласию, а Кеноби с интересом наблюдал за лицом Энакина, которое постепенно становилось суровым и жестоким, каким ему и следовало быть в фехтовальном зале.  
Воспоминания тем временем охватывали не только сознание Гарри, но и тело Энакина, которое больше не могло оставаться на месте, и неожиданно для себя Гарри открыл глаза и бросился на Кеноби очертя голову.  
«А эта боевая медитация не такое уж бестолковое дело, - признал про себя Оби-Ван, с трудом блокируя град ударов. – Хотя выскочил он из нее сущим ситхом. Но вот эта фехтовальная фраза только что – это же произведение искусства! А прыжок сейчас выше всех похвал! Не, ну мы-то тоже так могем!»  
К несчастью для уже вошедшего во вкус Кеноби, безудержная боевая ярость Энакина была несвойственна Гарри, и его атака довольно быстро стала терять скорость.  
\- Я стою выше тебя, Энакин! – самодовольно заявил Кеноби, воспользовавшись оплошностью своего ученика.  
\- Я понимаю, учитель, - смиренно сказал Гарри и выключил меч. – Я проиграл.  
\- Да ты здоров вообще? – брякнул вслух Оби-Ван, наконец потеряв контроль над своими давно скрываемыми чувствами.

Энакин очнулся на узкой скрипучей кровати, занавешенной траченым молью пологом. В голове, в районе лба, что-то дергало и болело. В глазах все расплывалось. «Ситхов коктейль! – подумал Энакин. – Ситхов астроном! Ох, и зачем же я так напился!» Энакин махнул рукой, отодвигая полог Силой, но полог только слегка трепыхнулся, вместо того, чтобы послушно взмыть вверх.  
\- Ну хаттова мать, - пробормотал Энакин в сердцах, и вдруг заметил, что его правая рука снова настоящая, хотя и не совсем его. «Что я, клона себе вырастил для пересадки, что ли? – подумал Энакин спросонок и аж тяпнул себя той же рукой по голове. – Ну какой же я тупой! Ведь давно же было пора! И руку починил бы, и просто на всякий случай. Мало ли, вон Кеноби фехтует иногда как бешеный».  
Предметы обстановки тем временем продолжали расплываться, как Энакин ни тер себе глаза и ни оттягивал их уголки к вискам, и Энакин начал догадываться, что зелье ситхова астронома все же сработало. Энакин сконцентрировался, долбанул по пологу Силой, отчего тот неохотно и ошарашенно пополз вверх, выскочил красивым прыжком из кровати и сбил столик с очками.  
\- Жалкое зрелище, - протянул Энакин, водружая очки себе на нос, оглядывая пустынную под праздники обшарпанную спальню Гриффиндора и обращая внимание на свою невозможную пижаму. – Душераздирающее зрелище. Да еще и очочки эти. Это ж надо было так попасть.  
К счастью Энакина, в этот момент лорд Вольдеморт взялся за свои ситхские делишки, и у нового тела Энакина начал гореть и дергать шрам на лбу. Конечно, будь в этом теле Гарри, он бы с волнением наморщил лоб, помрачнел и ничего бы больше по этому поводу не предпринял. Энакин же встрепенулся, как боевой скакун при звуке трубы, в очередной раз хватил себя по лбу кулаком, при помощи Силы уцепился за что-то и начал мотать это во все стороны, как в своих детских мечтаниях мотал Уотто за хобот.  
Лорд Вольдеморт догадывался о существовании связи между своим сознанием и сознанием своего малолетнего врага, но самонадеянно полагал, что связь работает только в одну сторону и в основном когда ему хочется. Поэтому, когда в его голове кто-то обозвал его ситхским выродком, он даже оглянулся от неожиданности. Энакин тем временем зацепился за хоркрукс во лбу, потеребил далекую Силу со всех известных ему сторон и размотал ниточку до сознания Вольдеморта, в котором расположился довольно по-хозяйски.  
«Я ж тебе обе ноги арматурой сломаю, - пообещал в сердцах Энакин, поняв из воспоминаний Вольдеморта, что он, Энакин, маггл, а магглов кто-то убивает и пытает. – Я ж тебя в пюре порублю, как последнего тускена. Ты мне, сука, попадись, я тебе язык завяжу узлом на затылке, понял?»  
Лорд Вольдеморт немного струхнул и попытался закрыться при помощи окклюменции, но Энакин не знал таких мудреных слов, а потому не впечатлился, хотя немного и остыл – пусть даже джедайская малышня всего после одного открытого урока считала Энакина ситхским лордом, на самом деле он был вспыльчив, но отходчив. Энакин поудобнее уселся в джедайскую медитативную позу и принялся копаться в памяти своего нового тела, лениво покачивая в Силе хоркрукс, засевший у него во лбу, - с посторонними вещами в своем сознании Энакин мириться не любил.  
Лорд Вольдеморт тем временем снова проявил пагубную самонадеянность, списав притихшего Энакина на свое искусство окклюмента, и попытался даже проникнуть в сознание своего врага, чтобы понять, с какой поры тот такой борзый.  
\- Прочь из моей головы! – тут же рявкнул Энакин с такой силой, что Вольдеморта прошиб холодный пот, а Энакин вдруг напал в своей новой памяти на подходящие строчки.  
\- Прочь из моей головы, твой новый соперник пробил все пароли, вскрыл все твои ящики, прочитал все пророчества о тебе – ни фига себе, ни фига себе! – втолковывал Энакин своему новому знакомому в любимом музыкальном стиле Джа-Джа Бинкса, который в этом мире носил короткое название рэп. – Прочь из моей головы босиком, кувырком, с чемоданом в руке или без чемодана в руке, налегке, вдалеке, пока я по тебе не проехал катком! **  
В этот момент хоркрукс в новом теле Энакина хрупнул, поддался и связь между Темным Лордом и Гарри Поттером оборвалась навсегда. Вольдеморт с облегчением утер холодный пот и в первый раз подумал, не отвалить ли ему обратно в Албанию по-хорошему.

* * *

** Монолог Энакина принадлежит перу Александра Васильева из группы «Сплин».


	3. Chapter 3

_И все, что с нами дальше сбудется,  
Ах, сбудется, ах, сбудется,  
Пройдет по этой смутной улице,  
Чтоб знали мы в конце концов,  
Что много лет за нами старыми  
Бредет во тьме кварталами  
Какое-то весьма усталое  
И дорогое нам лицо._  
Юрий Визбор, «Сон под пятницу»

Гарри за последние два года заметно вытянулся и больше не чувствовал себя низкорослым. Но все же в своем мире он был просто подростком, худощавым и немного неловким, и вид на мир с роста в метр девяносто ему показался новым и чертовски привлекательным. Мимо спешили невысокие люди, большинству из которых он мог плюнуть на макушку. Пара школяров на летающих досках благоразумно обогнула его за пару метров, уважительно глянув на ширину его плеч и внушительные руки. Гарри даже пришлась по вкусу железная рука в вечной черной перчатке, сжимавшаяся с силой гидравлического пресса. «Вот бы Малфоя такой рукой за грудки потаскать, - с удовольствием подумал Гарри, непроизвольно сжимая железную руку в кулак. – Или форсгрипом придушить. Можно, конечно, и магией, располосовать невидимыми мечами в нескольких местах… хотя нет, это все же уже слишком».  
Идущий рядом Кеноби тем временем с облегчением вздохнул, заметив, что лицо его ученика наконец стало нормальным, то есть довольным и высокомерным. «Конечно, Йода сказал бы, что такие мысли его до Темной Стороны доведут, - пробормотал про себя Кеноби, заметив, как железная рука Энакина немного поднялась и изобразила форсгрип. – Но ведь не довели же еще до сих пор. А то он как пошел в последнюю неделю корчить постные рожи да толковать со мной смиренно, аки монашек, я ж сам чуть до Темной Стороны не дошел. Нет, нужно все держать в равновесии, крайности нам ни к чему». Надо сказать, что за все годы воспитания Энакина это была наиболее мудрая мысль, посетившая Оби-Вана.  
\- Иди вон поговори с политиками, - предложил Кеноби, когда они с Энакином дошли до здания Сената, и подумал про себя, что если где форсгрип и пригодился бы, то в первую очередь в Сенате. «Что, если той демократии, которой мы служили, уже нет? – с горечью сказал себе Кеноби, но, будучи человеком пожившим и неромантичным, не стал продолжать насчет того, что аж целая Республика стала средоточием зла. – Все же в правительстве захватили бюрократы, олигархи и ворье, перевешать их всех на фонарях!»  
\- А вы пойдете, учитель? – с надеждой спросил Гарри, который последнюю неделю жался к Кеноби как юный падаван, чувствуя себя в новом мире растерянно и неуютно.  
\- Да нет, мне политики обрыдли совсем, - честно признал Оби-Ван, но не ляпнул, что отправится заседать в Совет, чтобы не раздражать самолюбивого ученика, обойденного магистерской звездочкой, а запросто сообщил, что пойдет накатит стакана.  
\- А охрана меня пропустит? – с опаской спросил Гарри, глядя на внушительное количество штурмовиков у входа.  
«Крепко же его при аварийной посадке шандарахнуло, - с сочувствием подумал Кеноби. – Канцлера этого хренова он, конечно, спас, но уже неделю ходит сам не свой. Да, раньше он был немного слишком заносчив, пытался пройти без пропуска совершенно везде, рявкал на охрану: «Я генерал и рыцарь джедай Скайоуокер, прочь с дороги, консервные банки!», а потом даже хватался за меч, будто майндтрик не для него придуман. Но сомневаться, что личного друга канцлера и любовника сенатора Амидалы не пропустят без пропуска сенатские часовые, - это уж какая-то нездоровая скромность».  
Внезапно Кеноби вспомнил с теплотой, как робел перед гвардейцами маленький Энакин, и как он, Оби-Ван, в первый раз тайком провел его в Сенат, где, к сожалению, им встретился Палпатин и тут же начал крутить малышу мозги и отбивать его у учителя.  
\- Ладно, пойдем, - согласился Оби-Ван. – Мы объясним им, что им не нужны наши документы.  
Гарри со страхом и благоговением, словно маленький Энакин, следил за тем, как учитель Кеноби без палочки берет штурмовиков под Империо и они выполняют все его указания с остекленевшими глазами. У Кеноби тем временем просыпались давно задремавшие отцовские чувства и ностальгия по тем временам, когда они с Энакином были просто боевыми товарищами, а не членами джедайского Совета.  
\- А это разве не относится к Темной … Стороне, учитель? – спросил Гарри, в очередной раз проглотив неуместное в новом мире слово «магия».  
\- Ну разве что чуток, - беззаботно ответил Кеноби как в молодости. – Слушай, давай-ка я пошпионю вместо тебя за канцлером, а ты ступай к жене.  
\- К какой жене? – очень натурально изумился Гарри, потому что о наличии у себя в этом мире жены он действительно не имел никакого понятия.  
«Может, и зря я признался, что знаю, - подумал про себя Кеноби, удаляясь по коридору и сдерживая свои обычные хулиганские желания найти здесь главный щит и все обесточить к ситхам, просто по приколу. – Все-таки женитьба противоречит Кодексу, а я его учитель. С другой стороны, сработало же – шпионаж за канцлером на этот раз у него возражений не вызвал».

Энакин от всей души шваркнул об пол хоркрукс, который он наконец вырвал из своей головы, и в кои-то веки решил не пренебрегать советами своего учителя и досконально во всем разобраться, прежде чем начинать действовать. Много раз ему приходилось буквально хватать себя за руки. Например, буквально вчера ему тут обещали «важнейшее воспоминание», болтали о каких-то хоркруксах – Энакин нюхом разведчика чуял, что именно эта информация ему и нужна – а потом ничего не сказали, только посоветовали уговорить Слагхорна показать настоящие воспоминания. «Да у меня не такие говорили, - шипел Энакин, но все же сдерживался от того, чтобы вскочить на ноги и стремглав бежать вступать в агрессивные переговоры. – Сейбер надо было прихватить, они оба у меня запели бы как соловьи! Кстати, а зачем я Дуку добил-то? Вот бы кого допросить! Ой, я тупой, ой, я дурак! А все этот Палпатин со своими советами, сейбер ему в горло. Сам влип, как кур в ощип, учителя из-за него чуть не угробили, а еще с советами лезет. Что-то я на него теперь тоже злой».  
Следующая серия воспоминаний была посвящена Министерству магии. «Это не Республика стала средоточием зла, - заключил Энакин. – Это я теперь знаю, кто у нас средоточие зла. В нашем Сенате хотя бы Падме есть, или вот Бейл Органа нормальный мужик. Командор Таркин хоть и зануда, а хороший солдат. А тууут… Ситхи копченые, зачем же я все-таки не взял с собой сейбер? Верно же говорит командир 501ого легиона: только массовые расстрелы спасут Родину».  
Шваркнутый об пол хоркрукс тем временем пытался разобраться, что же теперь является его материальным носителем, и с ужасом понял, что это грязный носок. Такое обращение привело осколок Вольдемортовой души в бешенство, и он решил немедленно отыграться на том, кого он все еще считал волшебником-подростком.  
\- Я видел твое сердце, и оно моё! – заявил хоркрукс.  
\- Чочочо? – изумился Энакин, открыв глаза и продолжая прокручивать в голове воспоминания о том, как обращаться с волшебными палочками.  
\- Я видел твои сны, Гарри Поттер, я видел твои страхи, - продолжал хоркрукс, и Энакин, сняв очки, сначала протер глаза, а потом подумал и протер еще и очки. Все-таки раньше как бы Энакин ни напивался и как бы ни мучился с похмелюги, носки не заводили с ним бесед о делах сердечных.  
\- Мне ведомы все твои тревоги, - не отступался хоркрукс. – То, о чём ты мечтаешь, может сбыться, но и то, чего ты боишься, может сбыться тоже.  
«Ну прям как Палпатин, - заметил про себя Энакин. – Кстати, а откуда Палпатин знает, что именно мне снится? Я же ему об этом не говорил. Да еще и легенды о Дарте Плэгиусе рассказывает. Ох, сомнительный он какой-то! Вот вернусь, возьму меч… или просто выдам его Совету Джедаев… а лучше так: возьму Кеноби, и пойдем к канцлеру в гости, на агрессивное чаепитие. Мы сами себе Совет!»  
\- Твои мысли выдают тебя, - плел тем временем свою паутину хоркрукс. – Ты боишься за своих друзей. Особенно за свою подругу. Да, твои чувства к ней сильны…  
Энакин тем временем успел пошарить в воспоминаниях Гарри и убедиться, что подруга ОК, хотя и немного молода.  
\- Слушай, - наконец ответил Энакин хоркруксу, поднимая его с пола. – Ты хотя бы отдаешь себе отчет в том, что ты – носок?


	4. Chapter 4

_А новый год и ель зеленая,  
Зеленая, зеленая,  
Свеча, гореньем утомленная,  
И некий милый человек.  
И пахнет корка мандаринная,  
Звезда висит старинная,  
И детство все такое длинное,  
И наш такой короткий век._  
Юрий Визбор, «Сон под пятницу»

«Так у меня в этом мире есть жена?» – думал Гарри, идя коридорами Сената и вспоминая нужный ему маршрут, но память Энакина вместо маршрута стала подсовывать ему воспоминания о Падме, начиная с битвы при Набу и Геонозиса и дальше по всем клоническим войнам.  
«Вот так да! – изумился Гарри, увлекаясь воспоминаниями и прислоняясь к стенке. – Настоящая боевая подруга. Иногда, конечно, бывает правильной до занудства, но это можно пережить, Гермиона тоже мне постоянно нотации читает. Главное, что для него она всегда готова нарушить любые правила. Да и сама по себе иногда не прочь... Повезло этому Энакину! А я-то еще думал, что если боевая подруга, то о других чувствах можно забыть. Что же, теперь уже не вернешь».  
Гарри вздохнул и отправился дальше по сенатским коридорам, преследуемый мыслями о том, что в этом мире Избранный умеет пожить, несмотря на все запреты, а он в позапрошлом году, когда Крам и Седрик всплыли из озера с девушками, всплыл с Роном, как последний лох.  
Дверь кабинета сенатора Амидалы была закрыта, но Гарри, проштудировавший уже почти все воспоминания Энакина о жене, этому не удивился. «Кто куда, а Гермиона на лекцию», - пробормотал себе под нос Гарри и отправился в зал заседаний.  
Падме, которая действительно была в это время в зале заседаний, последнюю неделю досадовала на Энакина: во-первых, за его недавнее мрачное состояние, в котором он постоянно смотрел на нее траурными глазами, утверждал, что устал скрываться, а потом умолкал, так и не предложив ни решения, ни объяснения того, чем вызваны его мрачные мысли. Во-вторых, в последнюю неделю, вернувшись с задания по спасению канцлера, Энакин словно прилип к своему Кеноби и не то что ни разу у Падме не переночевал, а даже не позвонил. Но Гарри удалось примирить Энакина и Падме: когда Падме увидела, как Энакин приник к стеклянной двери зала заседаний и смотрит на нее несытыми восхищенными глазами, словно падаван, ее сердце тут же смягчилось.  
Гарри же, когда Падме бросила на него благосклонный взгляд, весь аж зарделся, потому что в этот момент память Энакина прокручивала для него воспоминания с пометкой «детям до 18», нимало не смущаясь тем, что Гарри еще и 17 не было. «Так вот оно, оказывается, как все устроено, - ошарашенно подумал Гарри, оторвав от Падме взгляд и отдышавшись. – Вроде просто, а ведь без подсказки не сообразишь».

Оби-Ван Кеноби провел свое время в Сенате с не меньшей пользой: он прокрался к кабинету канцлера, который даже после похищения на прошлой неделе снова беспечно не выставил охрану, хоть заходи толпой его арестовывай. Канцлер в этот момент разговаривал по дальней связи с кем-то, кто называл его «лорд Сидиус». У Оби-Вана Кеноби появились какие-то смутные догадки.  
\- Генерал Гривус, советую вам переправить руководство сепаратистов на Мустафар, - говорил тем временем канцлер Палпатин. – Смерть графа Дуку была необходимой жертвой. Скоро у меня появится новый ученик. Он гораздо сильнее и гораздо моложе.  
«А еще скорее у тебя появятся травмы, несовместимые с жизнью», - подумал про себя Кеноби, хватаясь за меч, но потом задумался.  
«Утром деньги, а вечером ситхи, - сказал себе Кеноби и вышел из приемной канцлера. – Вот убью его сейчас, меня еще за государственную измену посадят. А пойду заложу в джедайский совет – чего доброго, повышение дадут. А арестовывает его пусть Винду, Винду не жалко. И да, еще надо Энакину все же магистра выбить, а то, действительно, некрасиво как-то получилось».  
Оби-Вана жизнь по галактике помотала, и торговаться он умел. Но среди всех алчных торгашей, с которыми его сталкивала жизнь, еще не было такого наглеца, как магистр Винду, который в ответ на сообщение о том, что Оби-Ван нашел ситхского лорда, высокомерно заявил «если вы сказали правду, Оби-Ван, я начну вам доверять».  
\- Можете мне и не доверять, - холодно ответил Оби-Ван, которого было трудно вывести из себя, но Винду почти удалось. – Только готовьте бабки, а также маршальский жезл для меня и звание магистра для моего ученика. Иначе имени ситха я вам не скажу.  
\- Это государственное дело, магистр Кеноби, - строго сказал Винду.  
\- Именно так, - согласился Кеноби. – Поэтому маршальский жезл и звание магистра вперед. Я сейчас смотаюсь на Утапау, зарежу этого вашего Гривуса, и чтоб когда вернусь, чтоб все было. Я вам не вчерашний падаван, я вас, джедайских магистров, насквозь вижу.  
\- Вы так говорите, магистр, - зло ответил Винду, - будто вернуться с Утапау вам будет очень легко.  
\- Извините, вашу мать, как мне это понимать? – вскипел Кеноби. – Вы отправили меня на невыполнимое задание?  
\- Вовсе нет, магистр Кеноби, - попытался смягчить впечатление Винду, хотя думал он именно это. Строптивый и своевольный магистр давненько ему мешал, и именно поэтому Винду предложил Совету выбирать для этой миссии между Энакином и Оби-Ваном, вместо того чтобы послать учителя и ученика на задание вместе, как заведено испокон веков. Дополнительно к этому Винду хотел заставить Оби-Вана и Энакина соперничать, что вышло плохо, потому что Гарри не обладал самолюбием Энакина и спокойно принял новость о том, что миссию доверили не ему, а Оби-Вану, чем разозлил Винду и немало обеспокоил Кеноби. «Ты стал мудрым джедаем, - с издевкой сказал тогда Кеноби своему смиренному ученику. – Я и не надеюсь стать таким. Ни в коем случае. Не приведи Господь!»  
«А Энакин в чем-то прав, - размышлял про себя Кеноби, направляясь к космопорту и вспоминая прошлогодний разговор со своим, тогда еще настоящим, учеником под кило коньяка. – Орден уже не тот, и республика уже не та. А демократия, как пишут философы, вообще упаднический образ правления, недаром в армии она не применяется, да и в Ордене тоже. Но мы-то с Энакином те еще! Мы еще дадим им всем жизни!»

Энакин провел первые часы в новом мире со свойственной ему энергией, и уже к вечеру после пробуждения в пустом общежитии, по сравнению с которым даже спартанские джедайские казармы были верхом технологического прогресса, подводил вслух краткие итоги, сидя на своей кровати.  
\- Во-первых и в главных, - сказал Энакин, пнув носок-хоркрукс, - в этом чертовом мире Сила работает, но примерно как компьютер магистра Йоды: глючит, виснет и постоянно требует какие-то левые пароли. Зато, правда, есть палочки, палящие молниями Силы, но к ним замучаешься документацию читать. Есть также большие палки с прутьями, с грехом пополам заменяющие спидер. Самая магия в них – это как с них не сваливаются. А также есть меч с надписью «Гриффиндор», - Энакин повертел в руках только что уведенный из кабинета Дамблдора клинок, - не световой, но что-то такое в нем есть. В принципе, жить и работать можно.  
\- Во-вторых, личный состав, - Энакин поддел мечом Гриффиндора носок-хоркрукс и пару раз крутнул его, отчего почуявший близкую гибель носок начал отчаянно сулить Энакину поделиться тайнами бессмертия, но Энакин, который думал теперь о другом, только на него шикнул. – Имеется в наличии дальний родственник Йоды, повинующийся мне аки Господу, что приятно. Также в этом мире у меня есть рыжий напарник, который с голодухи запросто бросит меня из-за куска пирога, не говоря уже о бочке варенья и корзине печенья. Однако ж Оби-Ван, как бы он иногда ни бесил, куда более надежный партнер. Мало я его ценил в последнее время, дурак был. А то здесь вместо него у меня престарелый учитель с бородой как у Оппо Ранцисиса, который никак не снизойдет научить меня боевой магии перед смертельным боем и только рассказывает какие-то байки и показывает, как он умел в молодости дефилировать на высоких каблуках. Нет, определенно Оби-Ван был просто отличным учителем. Наконец, о приятном: есть тут у меня две девчонки, одна поумнее, другая рыжая. Выбор, мне кажется, очевиден.


	5. Chapter 5

_Всю ночь бредем мы сквозь сумятицу,  
Сумятицу, сумятицу,  
И лишь к утру на нас накатится  
Догадка, что была в крови…  
Юрий Визбор, «Сон под пятницу»_

Гарри понимал, что Энакину стоит дождаться выхода Падме из зала заседаний, но его внезапно накрыл синдром первого утра, когда порядочные девушки и чистые юноши бросаются наутек от того или той, с кем они совсем недавно… ах, какой стыд! какой кошмар! И хотя Гарри сам ничего такого не делал, а только посмотрел воспоминания Энакина, он все же бросился по сенатскому коридору наутек.  
Несколько лет назад, когда Энакин был еще стеснительным падаваном, разрывавшимся между своим естеством и джедайским Кодексом, Падме очень хотелось устроить охоту на падавана, но она себя постоянно сдерживала, о чем потом не раз жалела. В этот раз она решила себя не сдерживать, а поэтому Гарри, заблудившись по дороге несколько раз, не успел добежать даже до лифта, как был пойман разгоряченной молодой женщиной и прижат к стене.  
\- Энакин, ты негодяй, - сказала Падме скорее провокационно, чем обиженно, но Гарри принял ее слова за чистую монету и внутренне заметался.  
«Что я такого сделал? – судорожно думал Гарри. – Нет, мне, конечно, не стоило убегать… Пожалуй, я должен извиниться».  
Однако тело Энакина на такие ситуации уже давно выработало условный рефлекс.  
\- Негодяй? – помимо своей воли сказал Гарри. – Мне это нравится! Мне кажется, принцесса, я тебе нравлюсь потому, что я негодяй.  
\- Ах, ты еще дразнишься? – весело сказала Падме и потащила Энакина на лестницу, которой на десятом этаже все равно никто не пользуется. – А ну-ка иди сюда!  
Спустя пятнадцать минут, сбегая вниз по лестнице и слегка поправляя одежду, Гарри заметил, что поводов смущаться у него стало немного больше, а смущения намного меньше. Поэтому зажужжавший коммлинк он взял не как пойманный с поличным школяр, а скорее как довольный собой молодой негодяй.  
\- Я на взлетной, - сообщил из коммлинка Кеноби. – Завяжу Гривуса узлом и сразу же вернусь.  
\- Берегите себя, учитель, - от всей души сказал Гарри вместо официального «да пребудет с вами Сила».  
\- Не волнуйся, братишка, - так же по-человечески отозвался Кеноби. – Одна нога здесь, другая там. А пару-тройку рук я даже тебе привезу как сувениры.

Коварный канцлер Палпатин стал последнее время замечать, что тайно налаженный в Силе контакт с Энакином куда-то подевался. Теперь Палпатину уже не были ведомы все его тревоги, а когда Палпатин увидел, как Энакин выскочил из выхода на лестницу и промчался через вестибюль веселый как щегол, ему даже показалось, что тревог у Энакина больше вообще нет. «Неужели Гривуса уже прирезали? – с тревогой подумал Палпатин. – И как я теперь Энакина буду перевербовывать, когда он на меня даже не посмотрел? Неужели Йода все же дал ему толковый совет? Или Кеноби довел до ума свое учение Живой Силы? Может, мне проще пойти в прокуратуру и сдаться властям? Джедаи же казнят меня без суда, Кеноби тот вообще истинный зверь, четвертует по меньшей мере, а то и заживо сожжет».  
«Я чувствую чей-то страх, - радостно пробормотал Винду, который наконец взялся за поиски ситха всерьез и уже не первый час рыл Силу носом, до того не хотелось ему давать Кеноби маршальский жезл, а Энакину звание магистра. – Его мысли выдают его! Я чувствую в нем борьбу!»  
Палпатин тем временем решился на отчаянный шаг, переоделся магистром Кеноби и отправился к Падме клеветать на Энакина.  
\- Падме, нужна твоя помощь, - с места в карьер начал Палпатин, входя в кабинет сенатора Амидалы. – Энакин в большой опасности. Он нарушил Кодекс и перешел на Темную Сторону.  
Может быть, в другой момент Падме и восприняла бы слова мнимого Кеноби всерьез, но сейчас, только что отпустив Энакина и взяв с него слово, что он придет ночевать, она все поняла не так.  
\- Послушай, Оби-Ван, - ответила Падме, немного покраснев. – По-моему, некоторые нормы джедайского Кодекса немного устарели…   
«Мне конец, - подумал Палпатин, покрываясь холодным потом, и Винду успел засечь в Силе его местонахождение и уверенно взял след. – Если эта реформаторша так запросто болтает с джедайским магистром о том, что Орден надо менять, Энакина уже ничем не соблазнишь. Он начнет широкие реформы, увлечется, непредвзято изучит все свойства Силы и действительно станет тем, о ком говорит пророчество».  
Палпатин решил играть ва-банк.  
\- Он угодил в сети обмана, как и все мы, - прочувствованно сказал он голосом магистра Кеноби и понес ахинею. – Все, что произошло, дело рук Йоды, в том числе и война. Йода – ситхский лорд, которого мы искали. После гибели графа Дуку Энакин стал его новым учеником. Я видел голограммы охранной системы: Энакин детский сад ограбил, у детей деньги отнял…

Настоящий Энакин всегда был исключительно самонадеянным юношей и признавал достойными себя только задачи галактического масштаба. Но, прогулявшись от бессонницы в библиотеку Хогвартса, Энакин с разочарованием узнал, что магов в Британии всего несколько тысяч, да и те, ограниченные Статутом секретности, варятся в собственному соку и не имеют на планете никакой власти. Энакин подпер голову рукой и заметно загрустил.  
\- Эх, королевство мне маловато, разгуляться негде! – посетовал Энакин. – Ну ничего, я поссорюсь с соседями! Это я умею.  
Следующим открытием Энакина стало то, что Британия довольно большая и густонаселенная страна, и что на всей планете магов от силы тысяч полста. А уж то, что на Земле еще толком не началась космическая эра, потрясло Энакина так, что он единственный раз за всю свою жизнь действительно чуть не перешел на Темную Сторону, и ему там не понравилось.  
\- Какой ужас, - пробормотал Энакин, обхватив руками голову. – Где мои верные штурмовики, которых сколько ни убьют – они никак не кончаются? Где мои космические бои, в которых рубятся так, что даже по вакууму взрывная волна гуляет? Где мои истребители и взорванные орбитальные станции? Я еще хотел на какую-нибудь планету замахнуться, у Таркина были такие отличные идеи. А тут даже ситхи – и те какие-то ненастоящие, на них и светового меча жалко, я этого Вольдеморта хоть завтра из обычной армейской винтовки сниму. А уж если подскочить до ближайшей авиабазы, да при помощи простого майндтрика одолжить ударный боевой вертолет класса «Рысь», то вся эта волшебная войнушка закончится за одно утро. А ведь это примитивная боевая машина, я-то на Дестройере всегда мечтал ходить.  
«Не, к ситхам все это! – решительно подумал Энакин и вскочил на ноги. – И Кеноби теперь кажется почти родным, и Йода не всегда такой уж надоедливый. Всего-то делов: реформировать Орден, завалить ситха, сместить Палпатина и принести мир и порядок моей новой империи. Вот это по мне! Вот это масштаб! Немедленно пойду к Кеноби и предложу ему вместе править галактикой».  
Энакин взял в левую руку палочку, в правую меч Гриффиндора и понесся в подземелья выбивать из Снейпа компоненты для приготовления коктейля, который любимый кабатчик Оби-Вана называл «Снятая голова».


	6. Chapter 6

_Все от того, что сон под пятницу,  
Под пятницу, под пятницу  
Нам дан затем, чтобы не спрятаться  
От нашей собственной любви.  
_Юрий Визбор, «Сон под пятницу»

Оби-Ван вывел корабль в гиперпространство и поставил его на автопилот. Вдоль корабля скользили размазанные звезды, в недрах корабля мерно работали двигатели. И Оби-Вана тоже настиг рождественский сон.  
...Оби-Ван стоял в корабле Падме, не решаясь выйти, словно вор и шпион, и подслушивал разговор Падме и Энакина.  
\- Я не хочу потерять тебя, как потерял свою мать, - с горечью говорил Энакин. – Я обрету могущество, которое ни одному джедаю и не снилось. Ради тебя... чтобы спасти тебя.  
«Это я во всем виноват, - подумал Кеноби. – Я дважды не почувствовал его тревогу. Не спросил, не помог ему. Я слышал Силу, но был слеп к тому, кто был мне названым братом. Какой же я учитель, если он не может доверить мне самое важное...»  
...Оби-Ван смотрел в глаза своего ученика, в которых горело желтое пламя.  
\- Не нужно нотаций, Оби-Ван, - кричал Энакин. – Я насквозь вижу лгунов-джедаев!  
«Ну так все же лучше, чем когда он смотрит на меня убитым взглядом и со всем соглашается, - подумал Оби-Ван. – В конце концов, я его люблю не за вежливость, а за откровенность. Но зачем я положил руку на меч, Сила великая?!»  
...Разговор Энакина и Оби-Вана и последовавший за ним братоубийственный бой закончился. Смертельно раненный Энакин горел на краю озера лавы.  
\- Предрекали, что ты уничтожишь ситхов, а не примкнешь к ним, - кричал Оби-Ван во сне, и при этом другой частью сознания Оби-Ван словно видел себя со стороны. – Восстановишь равновесие в Силе, а не ввергнешь ее во мрак!  
«Господи, какую лабуду я несу, - подумал Кеноби. – Ведь он же мой названый брат! Какая, к ситхам, Сила? Какие, к Силе, ситхи? Как я мог?»  
Оби-Ван проснулся с чувством вины и омерзением к самому себе. Перед носом корабля по-прежнему скользили размазанные в линию звезды. Кеноби неуверенно положил руки на штурвал.  
«Когда-то, - медленно подумал Кеноби, - я был самоуверенным, заносчивым и гневливым, совсем как Энакин. Я думал, что стану лучше, если попробую сделаться другим – и вот я уже который год притворяюсь, что не люблю летать, хотя в юности я был отличным пилотом и умел получать удовольствие от рискованных и безрассудных трюков. Сколько лет я не летал по-настоящему? Который год я постоянно сдерживаюсь, который год я вру ученику про необходимость спокойствия, когда мне самому хочется разнести все к ситховой бабушке? Сколько можно портить жизнь себе и другим?»  
Оби-Ван вскочил из пилотского кресла и заходил по рубке. Некоторое время он просто мерил ее шагами, но потом при помощи Силы выдрал из потолка лампу и грохнул ее об пол, отчего ему немного полегчало. Оби-Ван задумался, а потом со вкусом разломал кресло, высадил дверь и отфонил на Темной Стороне так, что коварный Дарт Сидиус вместо того, чтобы откусить от тоста, откусил от кофейной чашечки. Оби-Ван заорал на весь корабль, выхватил меч, разрубил на тринадцать частей робота-уборщика и отбил в Храм анонимное сообщение, состоящее из сплошного мата. На душе у магистра Кеноби был праздник и пели птицы.  
«Слава Силе, война заканчивается, - довольно подумал Оби-Ван, садясь на обломки кресла. – Вот сейчас сверну Гривуса в лист Мёбиуса, а потом вернусь и такую бантову мать всем покажу! Пусть они, черти, только попробуют выгнать моего ученика из Совета за то, что у него жена и ребенок, – Храм их чертов на корню спалю, а Йоду вообще утоплю в болоте. Для полного счастья надо бы еще Сенат разогнать дубовым дрыном – достали за войну как собаки. У Энакина вроде были по этому поводу кое-какие мысли...»

Гарри вбежал в кабинет канцлера, когда магистр Винду с характерным для светлого джедая выражением лица поджаривал канцлера-ситха на его собственных молниях. В воздухе отчетливо пахло горелым. Гарри затошнило, но он взял себя в руки.  
\- Он изменник! – прохрипел Дарт Сидиус, постепенно приобретая подозрительно нездоровый цвет лица и глаз.  
\- Это он изменник! – проревел Винду.  
«Оба вы .....!» - подумал Гарри, мысленно произнеся несколько слов, которые дядя Вернон употреблял, когда у него не заводилась машина. Постепенно Гарри начал поддаваться царящей в кабинете атмосфере, и в крови у него мидихлориане устроили серфинг на адреналиновых волнах.  
\- Я в силах спасти твою любимую! – воззвал к нему Дарт Сидиус.  
«Спасибо, у Гермионы и без тебя все в порядке», - подумал Гарри, не замечая, что только что проговорился сам себе.  
Дарт Сидиус тем временем превращался в морщинистую версию Вольдеморта, и у Гарри зачесались руки.  
\- Я не смогу долго устоять! – умоляюще выдохнул Дарт Сидиус.  
\- Я тоже! – закричал Гарри, которого при виде глаз с красноватым отливом и бело-землистой кожи основательно перемкнуло, и руки сами потянулись рассчитаться за погибших родителей, сиротское детство и убитого крестного, и плевать даже с кем. – Авада вам, гражданин, и Кедавра! – Гарри взревел как Хагрид, которому гиппогриф на ногу наступил, включил меч и вонзил его Дарту Сидиусу аккурат под пятое ребро.  
\- Пожалуй, Скайуокер, я буду тебе доверять, - высокомерно заявил Винду, убеждаясь в том, что Сидиус мертв. – Давай дуй на Мустафар, перережь там всех, кого встретишь. Верни мир и спокойствие Галактике. А я тут пока ей без тебя порулю.  
Гарри не хватило самоуверенности и властолюбия Энакина, чтобы отгрузить мечом еще и Винду, и он послушно направился к выходу.  
Путь до Мустафара был неблизкий, и у Гарри было немало времени для того, чтобы просмотреть воспоминания Энакина и убедить себя в том, что Торговая Федерация хуже Пожирателей Смерти, а потому ее главари заслуживают расстрела на месте. Созданию кровожадного настроения помог и астродроид-пилот, который весь полет насвистывал невообразимый набор нот, и Гарри, как человеку с хорошим слухом, уже на второй час захотелось кого-нибудь убить. А потом, в рискованном скайуокерском стиле пронзая горящую вокруг него атмосферу Мустафара, Гарри на несколько минут действительно почувствовал себя Энакином – решительным, жестоким и закаленным в боях человеком. «Хорошая все-таки вещь эта джедайская выучка, - подумал про себя Гарри, двумя взмахами меча срезая караульных дроидов и легким движением руки поднимая наглухо запертую дверь. – Правильно здесь Избранных готовят. А то Дамблдор все разговоры разговаривает, нет бы драться научить. Гонит все – добро, зло... Главное – у кого ружье».  
Память Энакина все же не смогла целиком захватить сознание Гарри, и, вломившись в штаб врага, он решил начать с переговоров.  
\- Лорд Вейдер, - подобострастно приветствовал его до смерти напуганный гражданин с глазами по блюдцу.  
«А кому это он?» - подумал Гарри, и в этот момент дроид выстрелил ему в спину.  
«Ах так! – вспыхнул Гарри, отбивая предательский выстрел. – Эти действительно хуже Пожирателей – младший Крауч мне даже спину прикрывал, а Вольдеморт всегда предлагал драться как мужчина с мужчиной. Ну все, разбудили вы во мне Темную Сторону и слизеринскую половину!»  
Даже в новом теле и с чужой памятью рубка в штабе сепаратистов далась Гарри очень нелегко. «Они заслужили этого, - постоянно напоминал себе Гарри и взмахивал мечом с такой яростью, что, увидь это Вольдеморт, он бы скончался от инфаркта. – Если не я их, то они меня. Ох, ну почему же так тошнит-то... Ох, воды мне с лимоном и воздуха свежего... Да не стой же ты на дороге, рыло резиновое!»  
Горячий и плотный воздух Мустафара совсем не освежил Гарри, когда он с трудом вышел из штабного бункера и оперся об R2, который по-прежнему что-то немузыкально насвистывал. Прямо перед глазами Гарри на посадку заходил чей-то корабль. «Черт его дери, опять за рыбу деньги», - подумал Гарри и на всякий случай включил меч. Но как только корабль приземлился и выкинул сходни, Гарри тут же смущенно выключил меч и спрятал его за спину.  
\- Энакин! – крикнула Падме, бросаясь к нему. – Я так беспокоилась о тебе! Оби-Ван рассказал ужасные вещи: что ты перешел на Темную Сторону, изменил Республике и демократии...  
«О Господи, Гермиона, мне и без того плохо...» - чуть было не ляпнул Гарри, потому что подобных нотаций про свое поведение, не совместимое ни с правилами, ни со здравым смыслом, за пять с половиной лет знакомства он наслушался от Гермионы предостаточно.  
\- Оби-Ван желает тебе добра, он переживает за нас, - продолжала укорять его Падме.  
«Надо же, до чего похоже они звучат, - подумал Гарри, прижимая рукой пульсирующий висок и сильно сожалея о своей палочке, без которой он не мог наложить Силенцио. В голову тут же полез форсгрип, но Гарри пока решил, что это не наш метод. – Конечно, Гермиона не одевается так провокационно. И не выглядит так соблазнительно. Хотя если бы эту одежду да к ней прикинуть...»  
\- Энакин, не смотри на меня так, это нечестно! – потребовала Падме. – Я с тобой серьезно разговариваю!  
Гарри тут же сделал невинные глаза и понимающее лицо.  
«Действительно, не стоит так на нее смотреть, - заметил про себя Гарри. – И наверно не стоит так думать о своей лучшей подруге, которую я знаю с одиннадцати лет. Черт, он тоже знает Падме с одиннадцати лет! Что же это за мир такой – куда ни кинь, одни совпадения!»  
\- Ты хороший человек, Энакин, не делай этого, - попросила Падме тоном «а вот попробуй не послушайся!» - Улетим вместе!  
\- Конечно-обязательно, - на автомате ответил Гарри, который хоть и прослушал, что он не должен делать и куда должен лететь, но из опыта постоянного общения с Гермионой помнил, что проще сразу на все согласиться, а назавтра разобраться.  
Падме осеклась и с удивлением на него посмотрела. Гарри почувствовал себя как утлое суденышко, замершее на гребне волны, и доверился инстинкту.  
«Спасибо, дальше я сам», - сказал чей-то голос в голове у Гарри, как только Гарри обнял Падме, и Гарри проснулся в своей комнате.

«Приснится же такое, - подумал Гарри, слушая предрождественскую тишину в спальне. – Теперь и не уснешь. Лучше бы Вольдеморту это приснилось. Особенно те места, где я со световым мечом».  
Гарри спустил ноги с кровати, с сожалением думая о том, как ему пригодились бы проявившиеся у него во сне таланты, и спустился в гостиную. В гостиной его ждал потухший камин и меч Гриффиндора на столике у камина.  
«Здоровский подарок! – подумал Гарри. – Неужели это Фред и Джордж такую копию заделали? А ну-ка, попробую!»  
Меч был тяжелым, и его рукоять приятно холодила руку. Гарри с улыбкой взмахнул мечом, сделал несколько выпадов, потом повторил защиту. Меч послушно и молниеносно мелькал в воздухе, блокируя невидимые удары, отражая выстрелы и рубя воображаемых врагов. Гарри немного неудачно сместился влево, и меч свистнул над подсвечником на камине, срезав все свечи как бритвой.  
«Ни себе чего! – подумал Гарри, понимая, что меч Гриффиндора вполне настоящий, а он сам фехтует им так, что попадись ему сейчас василиск, он изрубит его в капусту за пять секунд. – А этот, не в Рождество будь помянут, форсгрип?»  
Гарри вытянул руку, сведя пальцы так, словно брал кого-то за горло, но ничего не произошло. «Ну и ладно, - подумал Гарри и поднялся в спальню, чтобы спрятать меч Гриффиндора. – Форсгрип не главное. И даже меч не главное. Хотя было бы интересно форсгрип на Снейпе опробовать».  
Спустя полчаса Гарри снова спустился в гостиную, мысленно составляя программу-минимум на первую неделю января. Во-первых, отлупить в туалете Малфоя, чтобы он раз и навсегда запомнил, кто тут Избранный, а кто попка от морковки. Во-вторых, смотать в выходные в самоволку, добраться до Дурслей и устроить им великий джедайский погром. В-третьих, как-нибудь перестать думать «раз уж они обе так похожи, и ему даже при целибате можно, то почему мне нельзя?»  
В пустынной гриффиндорской гостиной Гарри ждал странный попугай с металлическим цилиндром в клюве.  
\- Птица говорун отличается умом и сообразительностью, - заявил попугай, бросив цилиндр к ногам Гарри. – Умом и сообразительностью.  
На цилиндре была только одна кнопка с подписью «Нажми меня». Гарри повертел цилиндр в пальцах и нажал кнопку.  
\- Здорово, Избранный! – сказала прозрачная фигурка Энакина, возникая над передатчиком. – Не могу не признать, что ты разрулил мои проблемы получше меня. Можно сказать, принес мир, свободу, справедливость и безопасность моей новой Империи, - голова фигурки дернулась, потому что на этих словах Энакин получил от Кеноби отеческий подзатыльник. – Правда, Винду ты зря оставил всем рулить – такой алчный и властолюбивый гад оказался. И верткий, собака, – мы его потом даже вдвоем еле в окно выпихали.  
Гарри заметил про себя, что методы выяснения отношений в далекой-далекой галактике его больше не шокируют.  
\- Оби-Ван велит тебе отставить депрессию, а то он сам приедет и всех там у тебя развеселит. – продолжал Энакин. – Ты его здорово раззадорил. Он сначала достал из Живой Силы Квай-Гона, потом они вдвоем достали оттуда Плэгиуса, и через два часа Плэгиус во всем сознался. Жена здорова, передает тебе привет. Детей я, кстати, назвал Альбус и Северус.  
Гарри закашлялся.  
\- Купился? – весело сказал Энакин. – Ну я все-таки не совсем рехнулся, мне еще в моей Галактике жить. Один ребенок вообще девочка.  
\- Я чего сказать хотел, - изображение Энакина от кого-то отмахнулось и пробормотало «сейчас». – Если к тебе там будут какие дементоры-вольдеморты лезть, ты нажми опять на кнопочку. Я 501ый легион вышлю, они зачистят ситуацию. И кстати, я тебе уже помог...  
\- Гарри! – крикнула в этот момент Гермиона, возникая из камина. – Гарри, ты негодник!  
\- Негодник? – переспросил Гарри, смотря на Гермиону честными глазами и тем не менее представляя ее в одежде Падме. – Это неплохо сказано!  
\- Я не говорю уже о том, что влетать ко мне в окно рождественским утром и утверждать, что ты Санта-Клаус, - это... это я просто не знаю что! – возмущенно заявила Гермиона. – Но приземляться ко мне на постель и говорить, что ты подарок! И потом... – Гермиона немного замялась, потому что Энакин в обличьи Гарри выдал такое признание в любви, что за ним можно было записывать. – И потом исчезать после этого непонятно куда!  
\- Слушай, Гермиона, - Гарри хитро прищурился, обнимая Гермиону и прижимая локтями ее руки, чтобы она не отвесила ему оплеуху. – По-моему, в твоей жизни просто было маловато настоящих негодников.


End file.
